I Love New Moon Nights
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: A new year has started, and Harry has escaped his relatives once again to go to Hogwarts. But there's a new kid, in the same years as our favorite wizards and witch. Who is she? And what does she want? Plz R&R. Thanx!
1. The Escape!

MERRY X-MAS... BELATED! LOL. Well, this is your x-mas present sinceI didn't get a chance to finish Christmas Luv for you guys, I hope you all enjoy a new story. Now this isn't my first Harry Potter fic, but it's my first one that's going to have many chapters. I'm not as into Harry Potter as I am with Inuyasha, and I've only read the first four books, so bare with me if you've read them all, and something's happened that's in here, or I spell someone's name wrong (name's are usually my weakeness, heh). But, I will let you tell me about it in a review so I don't make the mistake again. So plz bare with me if I do anything wrong, k? Thanx! Now... ONE WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 1:**

A new year at Hagwarts was coming in only two days for Harry, and he had just had a hhuge fight with his relatives. Harry had only threatened to give Dudley pig ears after Dudley had annoyed the heck out of Harry, and now Harry locked himself in his room, where hestarted to write a letter to Serious, his GodFather, to beg him to let Harry stay with him instead of his aunt and uncle, though Harry knew what the answer was. It hadn't been long since Harry saved Serious from Azkaban, and Serious had told Harry repeatedly that he couldn't until Serious was settled somewhere. Harry dreamed of that day, when he could get away from his muggle family and live with someone who truly appreciated him.

"Harry!" Harry heard his uncle slamming on the door again. "Are you still locked in there Harry? Come out! There are dishes to becleared!"

Harry let out a heavy sigh, deciding to just let his so called 'family' think he was asleep. He signed the letter, and folded up before putting it in an envelope and giving it to Hedwig. "Take this to Serious." He told his white owl with a smile as the bird took the letter and flew out the window, then Harry shut the window and got into bed, hoping tomorrow would be much better.

Morning...

Harry woke up to the pounding of his uncle's fist on his door.

"Harry! Wake up! This dishes from last night are still out, and so are the dishes from breakfast this morning!" His uncle roared. Harry looked up at his clock, which his uncle had just gotten him after much argument, and saw that it was noon.

"Did I really sleep that long?" Harry asked himself before getting out of bed and quicking changing his shirt and pants. "Guess I better get today overwith." He said just before he saw a car floating outside of his window. Harry took a closer look to see Ron and his twin brothers, George and Fred, driving the car.

"Come on Harry!" Ron called, and Harry went to the open window with his already packed back and threw it to George (or Fred, whichever one, LOL), and somehow, jumped out of the window and got into the car, and they drove off.

"What was that about?" Harry asked from the back seat, where he sat next to Ron.

"We got a letter saying you were going to need a lift." Ron replied. "Didn't say who it was from though." Ron said as he handed the letter to Harry. Harry read the letter, and didn't recognize itas neitherhis handwriting nor anyone else he knew. He wondered why someone had sent for Ron to come get him.

"All-well. I'm out." Harry said with a smile as he leaned back in the chair, but the thought that someone had asked his friend to get him without him knowing irked him to know extent. _It's over. Nothing to do about it. _Harry thought as he relaxed and listened as George and Fred went on torturing Ron about getting more hand-me-downs.

Somewhere far away...

"You're out Harry Potter. Good." A girl said with a smileas she sat in front of a crystal ball. "Hope to see you soon." She said as she waved a hand over her crystal ball, making everything go dark around her.

AN- Yeah, I think this is off to a good start. Hope you liked it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. So Close!

**Chapter 2:**

Harry and everyone had made it to Ron's house, where Ron explained his parents were at a meeting somewhere he couldn't remember. So they were staying there alone until the new term started at Hogwarts, which was tomorrow.

"They should be back before we leave though. Chocolate frog?" Ron asked as he held a small container that held a chocolate frog inside, offering it to Harry.

"No thanks. I'm good." Harry said as he sat a chair on the other end of the room. That was when George and Fred walked in (I love their hair in the movie!), and sat down.

"Boys, your girls friend's here." They both said at once.

"Our what?" Harry and Ron asked at once.

"Me." Hermione Grangersaid as she came into the room hold a large wooden spoon. "You mother asked me to stay and keep an eye on you boys and make you dinner so you won't starve, seeing as none of you have any kitchen skills at all." She said before going back into the kitchen. Ron and Harry looked at each other with confused looks on their faces before they both stood up and went into the kitchen to see exactly what Hermione was doing.

They walked in, and Harry saw Hermione stand in fromt of the stove with three pots, each with something cooking inside, and was cooking all of it as if she experted in it. "Why are you cooking for us again?" Ron asked.

"Your mother asked me to." Hermione replied before stirring the food some more.

The boys looked at the food to find there was spagetti sauce, noodles, and mixed vegetables cooking. "Where did you learn to cook Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I have a muggle family Harry. We need to cook like this." Hermione replied, then turned of the stove.

"But wouldn't it be easier if you just swung your wand around and poof, food appeared in front of you?" Ron asked, motioning with his hands as if he had his wand in them.

"That is the difference betwen me and you Ron. I actually work hard." Hermione replied.

"Fine, jeez, no need to get all pissy." Ron sighed, then sat at the kitchen table.

"Dinner is ready." Hermione called to George and Fred, figuring that Harry and Ron had already figured it out. Then she went over and put the pots on the table and put the food on theplates and gave everyone some to eat before taking so for herself.

"Thislooks good Hermione." Harry said with a smile before he took a bite and found that it actually was really good. He and the rest of the boys inhaled their food before getting more, George and Fred fighting with Ron for morefood while Hermione and Harry talked about their new classes for this term. Then everyone was done eating, and Harry and Hermionewashed thedished while theWeasley boys packed their things for the train ride toHogwarts the next day.

"So are you excited for the new term?" Hermione asked as she washed the dishes and Harry dried them.

"Yeah. Soglad I could finally get away from my uncle and aunt and cousin for a while. That's why I like Hogwarts. I can get away from everyone." Harry replied.

"Sounds nice." Hermione said with a smile. "What are they like?"

"Spoiled, miserable, hate me, a fewother things." Harry said. "I'd rather not talk about them."

"Oh, sorry." Harmione replied. Then the two continued to wash dishes in silence until they were done. Hermione turned and bumped into Harry while he wastrying to go the other way.

"Sorry." They both said at once, thenboth moved to the side ready to pass each other, but bumped into each other again. "Sorry, they said again, smiling ateach other. Then they moved tot eh side again, bumping into each other once again.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed.

"What?" He asked.

Then they looked at each other and froze, staring at each other while everything else around them seemed to dissappear. Haryy looked down at Hermione, not realizing that he was actually moving closer to her. Haermione had not realized this, not until...

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he came into the room. "Umm... You guys alright?" He asked, noticing that they were looking utterly confused, and that neither were looking at each other.

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed nervously at the same time, neither looking at Ron.

"Okay...? Well, hermione, could you help Ginny out, she's having umm...problems as she said they were. She just wouldn't tell me what kinds of problems." Ron asked Hermione.

"Sure. I'll be right up." Hermione said as she put the dish rag down and headed out of the kitchen. "Sorry Harry, can you finish the dishes."

"Yeah." Harry replied quickly, then waited for Hermione to leave before he went to work on them.

Somewhere else...

"They must like each other." A girlgiggled as she gazed into her crystal ball. She had brunet hair that was pulled into two ponytails, one on each side of her head, and had bright blue eyes. Her lips were pink, and her cheeks rosy, like her dress, that went all the way to the floor even as she sat in a chair, pink, and had black trim at a V dip on the neck as the trim on her long sleeves that almost completely covered her hands.

"This will be interesting." Another girl said. She had raven hair that covered her entire back, and was wearing a very form fitting dress that had a small train on the back, a V neck dip that showed a little bit of cleavage, and long sleeves that also completely covered her hands as they rested on her waists. Her eyes were dark, and her lips were red as roses. She leaned against a brick wall. "But the boy's mine. You can have one of the red heads."

"But I wanted him. He's cute." The brunet said as she put on a pouty face.

"No my darling. He's mine. Now leave it be. Let's get some sleep. We have to be ready tomorrow." The raven haired girl said before she laid in a bed to the far end of the room they were in.

"Whatever." The brunet said, then laid down in her own bed. "Good night." She said in a perky voice, then the two went to sleep.

AN- I know Ron and Hermione are supposed to go together, but I always thought it should be Hermione and Harry. So guess what? Yeah! And I don't care who really likes who int he series. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. New Students

**Chapter 3:**

It was the first day of school at Hogwarts. Hermoine had fought with Ron to get him out of bed early enough for them to just makie it to the train in time for their departure. And now the three, Ron, Harry, and Hermoine, were all at their school eating a meal in the dining hall with their friends from class.

"Did you hear? There's two new students in our years coming to Hogwarts!" Someone exclaimed.

"That's nothing new." Ron said. "We always have new students coming in."

"Not like these students." A boy said.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"They're supposed to full blooded muggles." Someone said.

"They are not!" Hermoine said. "I've already heard about it and there's nothing special about them. They are just a bit more powerful for their year. But why the adminstration is keeping them in our year when they should be at least two years ahead is beyond me." Hermoine mumbled the last part.

Suddenly, the doors swung open loudly and everything went silent. Dumbledoor (sp?) looked to the door suspiciously, as nothing could be seen but a light fog entering the room. Then he smiled. "Ah! Everyone! Might I have your attention?" He called through the hall, but everyone's attention was on the fog. "May I introduce to you, our two newes students in theirthirdyear, Mindy..."A brunet girlfell on her but on the florrthat had herhair pulled into two ponytails, one on each side of her head, and had bright blue eyes. Her lips were pink, and her cheeks rosy, like her dress, that went all the way to the floor even as shestood before everyone in the hall, pink, and had black trim at a V dip on the neck as the trim on her long sleeves that almost completely covered her hands. She groaned as she stood, but regained her composure quickly "And Veronique." Dumbledoor (someone plz tell me if I'm spelling this wrong, sry if I am.) said before another girl appeared through the fog withmuch more grace than Mindy. She had raven hair that covered her entire back, and was wearing a very form fitting blackdress that had a small train on the back, a V neck dip that showed a little bit of cleavage, and long sleeves that also completely covered her hands as they rested on her waists. Her eyes were dark and searched the room while her lips were red as roses as they formed a quick smile, pleased by the attention she had gotten from her entrance. Both girl curtsied in front of the head of the school, and then turned to take their seats.

Veronique went over to Harry and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse, but is this seat taken?" She asked, pointed to a very small amount of space between him and Hermoine.

"Umm... No, I-I don't think so." Harry said.

"Excellent." Veronique said, then watched as Mindy took a seat next to Ron directly across from her. "I've always wanted to meet you, Harry Potter." She said wtih a smile as she leaned on one elbow, completely blocking Hermoine out of the whole conversation.

"Excuse me!" Hermoine exclaimed, but soon felt her voice be cut off went Veronique snapped her fingers, causing Hermoine to move her mouth, but no sound came up.

"Are you alright Hermoine?" Ron asked, staring at Hermoine, who looked at him sternly, which scared him a bit.

"Are you alright Honey?" Mindy asked in her high pitched, cheery voice. "Maybe I should help you to the nurse?" She said as she stood and hurried around the table and put her hands on Hermoine's shoulders and started to help Hermoine up, but Hermoine sat still as stone pointing to Veronique.

"What is it Darling? Shocked speechless that I'd sit next to you?" Veronique asked with a sly grin. But Hermoine only glared at her. "Well, speak up.What do you want to say?" Veronique asked innocently.

"Why don't we go to the nurse. She can help you." Mindy said, honestly not knowing what was going on with Hermoine. "Maybe you lost your voice or something."

Hermoine nodded. Then she pointed to Veronique.

"What? What does shehave to do with this?" Ron asked, his eyes grazing over Veronique.

"Poor thing must be speechless. It'll wear off Dear, once you've been around me long enough." Veronique said with a smile. Then she turned to Harry. "Is she you girlfriend?" Veronique asked.

"Huh? Me, and Hermoine? Umm... No, I don't believe so." Harry replieda bit nervously, and Veronique smiled as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh my, thank goodness. I was hoping I didn't anger Hermoine because i stole her seat next to her boyfriend." She said in a relieved voice. "Well then, would you like to take a walk with me after dinner. It is a new moon night and I so dearly love them. But I don't know the grounds of the school very well."

"I-I supposed so, but you could always ask-"

"No!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, but quickly regained her composure. "I mean, no, that wouldn't do. I'd like to take a walk with you." Veronique said as she placed a hand over Harry's. "Please Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron for help on his decision. But Ron was tied up talking to Mindy and wasn't paying any attention to Harry. _Some friend._ Harry thought, but smile at Veronique. "Alright. Why not. Heh." He said with a smile.

"Excellent. I'll meet you outside the hall. But if you excuse me, I need to have a word with Dumbledoor." She said with a smile. "Buh-bye Darling." She said to Harry with a tap on his nose. Then she turned to Hermoine. "And I do hope you get your voice back soon Deary. Such a pitty I couldn't have a chat with you. Maybe some other time." Veronique before she turned away, her gown flowing in the air as she walked to the head table. She smiled. _This is going to be easy. _She thought to herself.

AN- Yeah yeah yeah. But you gotta have a villian, and I'm tired of the same old 'You Know Who' person. You know? So there's a new villian, or is she? Who knows? Maybe she's not even a villian, but just a jealous girl? Or maybe she's the good guy? You guys will only know after I update a few more chapters. LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


End file.
